


Unconventional

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Crazy Equals Genius [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Irouma Week, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 4: Lovechildren/DomesticMiu stared at the test that flipped her world upside down. Fucking hell, how was she going to tell Kokichi?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Crazy Equals Genius [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Irouma Week for hosting this event. Thank you to everyone that's been following me thus far. I decided to take liberties here and go with the actual definition of what a lovechild is since I honestly didn't know how else to take the prompt.

Oh. Fuck. Miu stared at the test that was in her hands, trying to comprehend the result. She could run all the math in her head that she wanted, she could go through all the calendars -it wasn't going to change the fact that the previous two tests said the same thing this one did, not to mention the symptoms. Joy and nerves bubbled together to make a horrid concoction of anxiety. Her stomach turned; Miu wasn't sure if she wanted to vomit because she was pregnant or because she was that freaked out. How the fuck was she going to tell Kokichi? They weren't married, they weren't planning on getting engaged any time soon. They've been dating for a good year. They were a bit reckless. A bit -not so safe. Obviously. _Obviously._

She tossed the test away and ran her hands through her hair and then rubbed against her face. Her eyes had tears beading at the corners and blurring her sight. Kokihi was going to think badly of her, wasn't he? She always dreamed that she could be a mom. Her parents were dead, and Miu didn't remember much about them since she had been so young when they passed. Miu could only assume that they were good. God, she hoped they were anyway. Miu wanted to give that to someone that deserved it. If Kokichi didn't want to be in the picture, she wouldn't blame him, not at all. He was childish, immature. He was-

She thought about his members of his organization and how fiercely loyal he was to them. He bent over backward for each of them, no matter what the trouble was. When they graduated from high school, they were there at every ceremony. When there was a birthday, Kokichi planned the whole thing. He did the same with his former classmates until they moved on. 

There was no way, no way he wouldn't do the same for the kid. She pressed her hand to her stomach. Her mind jumped to the thoughts of skipped meals because an invention needed her time, how she ate quickly, without tasting anything. She thought about how often she forgot to hydrate and drink water.

_I'm already fucking this up, and I didn't do anything yet._ Miu panicked inwardly. She cursed too much. Kokichi and her had sex way too often. The kid was probably hurting from lack of nutrients and having to run on energy that wasn't there. Miu had pushed and pushed and pushed herself. 

Kokichi was going to think that she was trying to rope him in some sort of loveless arrangement, wouldn't he? Miu wouldn't blame him. They didn't use their brains.

"I'm home!"

Shit. Fuck. Miu quickly got up from the toilet seat and flushed. She washed her hands and tried to make herself as presentable as she could. She could feel her heart race hard against her chest and her stomach twisting uncomfortably. It wasn't fair to him to not know. It wasn't fair to keep this a secret. Suck it up. She could put on her big girl pants and admit that there was a mistake. 

She just had to be prepared to lose well whatever this was.

"Miu?" Kokichi called, his voice still playful, but a tone of concern lingered in his voice. "If I find you passed out on your work desk again, I'm scribbling on your face."

"Like you would get a chance!" Miu snapped as she slammed the bathroom door open, just as Kokichi was passing by. "Welcome home, dickface." 

"Is that really a way to greet your boyfriend? My girlfriend's abusing me!" Kokichi burst into tears. Miu had a horrid second of thought that their kid could be the very embodiment of Kokichi. Being able to cry on demand like that, continually whining, could she handle a high maintenance kid when Kokichi was a fucking handful himself? "Hm, what's this?" Kokichi suddenly broke his character as he pressed a finger against his chin. "You're looking awfully scary~, Miu."

"S-scary?" Miu pursed her lips together, gripping the door tightly. She had half of the mind to back right up, shut the door, and pretend that this conversation wasn't happening. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen to one of your inventions?" Sometimes she had to remind herself that Kokichi wasn't like he was back in high school. They grew up. They were growing up. 

"... I'm going to make tea, and we're gonna have a talk." Miu finally said as she pushed herself away. Be strong. Be fearless. She could do this. "And you...might fuck off afterward."

Kokichi's expression turned serious as he backed up and away from the door to let Miu leave. She could feel his gaze on her back as she headed towards the kitchen. Miu could only guess as to what kind of thoughts were bouncing around in Kokichi's mind. She wouldn't doubt that he was going through the bathroom now, to see if his hunch was correct. She wouldn't doubt that he went up to her room, trying to see if there was some sort of hidden texts that she was sending to some guy on the internet. 

Miu doubted that there was someone in the world that could handle her for as long as Kokichi could. She set the kettle on the stove after filling it with water and waited for it to boil. Miu reached for a teabox in the cupboard and pulled it down. As she opened the box, she recalled that different herbs in teas could fuck with the pregnancy. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just one cup then. Kokichi didn't mind tea. He preferred soda, but tea was calming. Right? He could use it. 

Fuck, she could've used it until that reminder hit, and she already had her kid at risk from her _usual_ routine. Now that she knew that was going to stop, and that was going to stop _now._

The kettle whistled. Miu was surprised that Kokichi hadn't bothered her in the kitchen. She looked around to see if maybe she had been so lost in her head that he managed to pull a prank, but he was sitting at the table, hands where she could see them. His expression from earlier didn't change. If anything, he looked like he was mulling something over too. 

Miu made the cup of tea and decided to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Once she had it in her hands, she walked into the living room, passing him his mug. 

"..." Kokichi eyed her carefully. "Why would I fuck off?" He finally asked.

"I don't know; we didn't exactly talk about what would happen if this happened, and it happened." Miu shrugged. Kokichi merely gave her a deliberate blink, and she sighed. "Okay. Fine. It's just like a bikini wax, just pull it fast." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

The silence stretched for a long moment. Kokichi seemed to be waiting for her to jump in with his catchphrase. Maybe he was trying to determine how this was a fun prank. "Oh." Kokichi finally breathed, and Miu's stomach went further into the ground. "Miu…"

"I'm keeping the kid." Miu quickly defended. "We don't need...we don't need you around if you're not going to be around, alright? We'll get by on our own, and it'll be fucking fa-"

"I'm staying."

Miu blinked.

Kokichi looked at his hands, disinterestedly before looking right at Miu. "We're not the most conventional people to be having a kid." _No fucking shit, who told you that? Shyhara?_ Miu thought bitterly, but Kokichi continued. "But...I like kids. I don't have a good reference to base off if I'm going to be good at this or not, but if I'm with a dumb whore like you…"

"Then it'll be okay," Miu concluded. 

Kokichi nodded, "Yeah. We'll be okay. Do you know how far along you are? At least?"

"Not very. I haven't calculated that. I just kept feeling sick and sick and sick and took the test and turned out I was a baby momma." Miu shrugged helplessly. "I...didn't want you to be in the dark about any of this. It's your kid too."

"Better be." There was no maliciousness in the word, but a teasing jab that made Miu wish she could kick him. "Can I hug you?"

"Please?" Miu didn't realize how much she wanted one until he asked. The moment he got up and got to her side, she immediately melted into his embrace. The rollercoaster of emotions that she had been feeling previously finally just became too much. She burst into tears as she buried her head into his shoulder. She felt his fingers gently run through her hair, scratching at her scalp as he held her close against him. 

"That means I'm going to have to tone down my pranks, huh." Kokichi suddenly broke the silence. "Until the kid appears. Then I can show them all the best tricks."

Oh god. Miu laughed suddenly at the thought. She sniffled as she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. He kept his hands on her shoulders, ready to bring her back into a hug. She let herself stay close, in case she wanted to take the offer back. "You're going to be a terrible influence."

"Translation: Best influence." Kokichi grinned. "They'll be the next Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"What?! No!" Miu shoved herself off her boyfriend, who merely laughed at the response. "They're not going to get your shitty ass title. They're going to be the next Ultimate Inventor! They're going to surpass me!"

"Surpass you? The gorgeous girl genius?" Kokichi mocked. "You're sure of putting high standards on them already. At least _my_ talent is easily attainable."

"What the fuck are they going to be a leader of?" 

"D.I.C.E. Duh. What else would they lead? Well, they could start their rival group and go up against me. That would be interesting and not so boring." Kokichi mused as he thought about it. Miu felt her heart stutter in her chest. "Oooh, they could also lead double lives! Leading D.I.C.E and their small group too! No one would know which leader goes to which group! Saihara-chan's detective kid wouldn't stand a chance against ours!"

"If Pooichi even gets a damn detective kid. Bakamatsu probably already has her hands on the tyke to become a penisist." 

"Pianist. Come on; you know how to use Japanese. We don't want our kid to grow up with terrible grammar like you." Kokichi teased. Miu reached up and pulled on Kokichi's cheek. "Ouch!"

It was relieving to know that the kid was going to be okay. They might be unconventional at it. Miu nor Kokichi had brought up any ideas of marriages or vows or engagements, and Miu was okay with that. 

Rings didn't matter when the loyalty stayed, and Kokichi already had high aspirations for the kid.

They were going to be just fine. 


End file.
